


Sensory Overload.

by Sunnyshine_D



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, half life vr ai
Genre: Boomer is a regular in my fics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familial Science Team :), Frenrey also implied by squinting, Frenreylatta implied if you squint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, They are autistic your honour, This is more headcanons in a trenchcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyshine_D/pseuds/Sunnyshine_D
Summary: Mister Gordon Feetman begins feeling the effects of Extreme Stress and has a mental breakdown. But it's okay cause the science team's got his back :") <3
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Sensory Overload.

Gordon couldn't breath.

He could feel his blood pressure rising, and coercely he could feel the HEV suit trying to lower it. The feeling of his body and the suit working so hard against each other only fueled the feeling of overstimulation, and he was beginning to feel dizzy.

It was so loud in the room right now. "Bubby" and Dr. Coomer were talking to him (though, he had no idea what they were saying at this point. Bubby appeared to be angry with him, and Dr. Coomer was being his usual glitchy self, from what he could tell.) Tommy was playing with one of his many beyblades and trying to stay out of things, and Benrey was seated above them all on a box, laughing and letting out the stupid fucking "sweet voice".

Gordon fucking hated the sweetvoice. Mostly Benrey's. He didn't mind so much when the others did it. But to him, it always felt mocking when Benrey did it. Like a form of laughter, directly in his face. And right now, along with everything else, it was way more than he could handle.

Gordon wasn't a man to cry. He did cry, sometimes, he would admit. But he didn't like to, and fought it often. But right now, amidst all this chaos, when he felt the first tear break his eyes, he didn't care to stop it. A sob left his throat next, and Gordon squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. The room fell quiet rather fast, apart from the noises wrenching out of Gordon's chest. Even Benrey's stupid sweet voice stopped.

"Shut up," he hissed, choking slightly on the end of the words and sniffling. He couldn't bear to look at them; he could feel the embarrassment and shame looming, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Just shut up. For one fucking minute. Please." He felt himself shaking within the suit and drew his arms up to hug himself, only growing more distraught when he heard the suits arms clank against his torso. Still here. Still in this stupid hell hole, living out what had to be the worst days of his entire life. He couldn't handle it. It was too much.

He dug the fingers of the suit into his arms, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth in what was supposed to be either a sob or a scream, he didn't know. But what did come out scared him worse than anything the day had thrown at him so far.

Gordon's eyes snapped open to the shocked faces of his colleagues, and the last whisps of the sweetvoice bubbling out of his throat.

He didn't breath. No one said a word. They just stared. It made him want to scream more, but he didn't dare open his mouth again.

But low and behold, his mouth started to fill, and when his lips burst open, out came the sweetvoice again. He's never seen it so...dark. It was always bright and colourful when the others used it, but his was black, slightly lightening into grey at the end. For a moment, just a moment, it almost distracted him away from the situation.

Tommy dropped his beyblade, and the clattering of it hitting the floor almost sent a nerve wracked Gordon through the ceiling. Tommy stepped forwards slowly, wincing when Gordon visibly flinched.

"Black to grey," He mumbled, concern flushed over his face.

"Black to grey means 'I'm afraid.'" He dropped to his knees, drawing a still trembling Gordon into his arms. For a moment, Gordon had absolutely no idea how to respond. But then his eyes blurred, and he fell into the embrace, letting himself weep into Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy shushed him gently, and Gordon almost laughed when he noticed Tommy was rubbing his back. He couldn't feel it through the suit, but definitely appreciated the gesture. After a few moments, Coomer appeared by his side, moving slow, quietly, and he drew both Tommy and Gordon into a strong embrace, placing his chin on Gordon's head. He noticed a hand awkwardly pat his shoulder, and when he recognized it to be Bubby's he almost laughed again. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, and Gordon had to admit, it was nice. The nicest he'd felt in days. But everything was still so loud. Even the smallest movements were like sandpaper to his ears, despite how hard they were trying to be to be quiet.

He jolted a bit when he heard shuffling off to the side, and his eyes snapped open when something fell onto his head, covering it completely except for his face. He went to say something, but stopped, when he realized the room was suddenly much quieter? He blinked, relief flooding his body at the freedom from the noise. Looking over Tommy's shoulder, he saw Benrey kneeling down, awkwardly scratching his neck. His helmet was gone, long, messy black hair spilling over his shoulders and black, and he seemed...incredibly awkward. When he spoke, he spoke quietly, much quieter than usual.

"Heh….Cringebaby Feetman can't handle too much noise, huh?" He grinned, faintly, though it didn't have the usual mischeviousness behind it. He cringed when Gordon winced, taking a deep breath and adimantly looking away.

"Look. I--uh. Get. It," He started, scratching at the side of his neck again. Gordon had never seen him look so awkward and nervous in the whole time they'd been down here.

"Sometimes. Life is, uh, really fuckin' cringe, and it's like. Loud as shit." He shrugged, casting his eyes downward.

"That's, uh. What th' helmets for. Helps." He gestured vaugely at Gordon's head, and that's when Gordon realized that Benrey had given him his helmet. He felt his cheeks warm some, and he tucked his face further into Tommy's shoulder, casting his eyes away from Benrey.

They sat like that for awhile. Gordon didn't know how long, and he doubted the others did either. But they still sat quietly and waited for him to regain his breathing, and they still sat quietly when he started to drift off to sleep. The last thing Gordon saw was Benrey smiling fondly at him, thinking he was already passed out.

Gordon hadn't smiled that hard since before the resonance cascade, but that night was an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have coms open and you can contact me here or at @dreamquity on tumblr! <3


End file.
